Kartik Aaryan
|hometown = Gwalior, Madhya Pradesh, India |occupation = Actor & Model. |knownfor = Acting in Pyaar Ka Punchnama. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 6 |Year = 2012 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 15th |Days = 49 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = TheAaryanKartik |InstagramUserName = kartikaaryan }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 6. He is known for his role in his debut film Pyaar Ka Punchanama (2011). Biography Kartik Tiwari (later Aaryan) was born on 22 November 1990 in Gwalior, Madhya Pradesh. Both his parents are doctors; his father is a paediatrician, and his mother, Mala, is a gynaecologist. He pursued an engineering degree in biotechnology from Navi Mumbai's D Y Patil College of Engineering, while secretly harbouring ambitions for a career in film. He has said that he would skip his classes and travel for two hours to attend auditions. Aaryan began a modelling career while in university and after three years of unsuccessfully auditioning for films, he did an acting course from the Kreating Charakters institute. He informed his parents of his desire to become an actor only after he signed his first film. Career While still in his third year of college, Aaryan made his acting debut with Luv Ranjan's buddy film Pyaar Ka Punchnama (2011), co-starring Divyendu Sharma, Raayo S Bakhirta, and Nushrat Bharucha, which revolves around the romantic tribulations faced by three young men. He found a casting call for the film on Facebook and secured the role after auditioning for six months. As he had limited financial means at that point, he lived in an apartment with 12 other aspiring actors and earned money by cooking for them. In Pyaar Ka Punchnama, his character's four-minute monologue was one of the lengthiest single shots done for a Hindi film to that point. Reviewing it for Rediff.com, Shaikh Ayaz found Aaryan's "bursting soliloquy on why women are the way they are and can never be understood be riotously funny". Namrata Joshi of Outlook criticised the film for portraying each of the female characters as a "hard-hearted bitch" but was appreciative of Aaryan's monologue and the chemistry between the three men.13 The film emerged as a sleeper hit and he received a nomination for the Producers Guild Film Award for Best Male Debut. In 2012, he participated in Bigg Boss 6 where he entered the house as a wild card. He got evicted on Day 49 (week 7). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 6) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss, After the release of Pyaar Ka Punchnama, Aaryan completed his engineering degree on the insistence of his mother. His next film release came two years later when he collaborated once again with Ranjan and Bharucha in the romance Akaash Vani (2013), which is about the titular lovers who are separated when Vani is married off to an abusive husband. Sudhish Kamath of The Hindu praised the film for exploring chauvinism in India, a rare concept for Hindi film, and praised the chemistry between the two stars, writing that "you can tell how much they are in love, even when they don't have any lines". Sudhir Chaudhary, the cinematographer in Aaryan's previous films, showed his work to Subhash Ghai, who was impressed by Aaryan and cast him in his directorial Kaanchi: The Unbreakable (2014). It is a drama about a woman's quest for justice when her husband is murdered by politicians, in which Aaryan played the love interest of the title character (played by Mishti). Despite a brief role, Aaryan agreed to the project to work with Ghai. Saibal Chatterjee of NDTV disliked the film but wrote that Aaryan "exudes strong screen presence and shows flashes of qualities needed to be a mainstream Bollywood lover boy". Both Akaash Vani and Kaanchi did not perform well commercially, leading Aaryan to question his career prospects. He has also been a part of other films including Pyaar Ka Punchnama 2, Silvat, Guest Iin London and blockbuster films Sonu Ke Titu Ki Sweety, Luka Chuppi & Mahiya 2. He also participated in Dance Ki Takkar 4 and acted in the show Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani. References Category:1990 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 6 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:15th Place